


A night of Fortuna

by Eamthur



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Top!Dante, bottom vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamthur/pseuds/Eamthur
Summary: 就像他们一直所遵循的那样，救人，猎杀恶魔，但在这途中，谁也不知道他们在小小的汽车旅馆中发生了什么。





	A night of Fortuna

“抱歉二位——”

“只剩下一间房间了。”

在前台狭小的区域内，维吉尔抱着阎魔刀站在后面，穿着和八月的天气极不相符的风衣。在他的斜前方，但丁脱得只剩下一件背心，正用他那件散发着草莓圣代味道的外套给自己扇风。和维吉尔睡在同一张床上意味着他今晚可能要大难临头。但丁小心翼翼地暼了维吉尔一眼。他的兄长正面色平静地打量着地毯上一块酱汁的污渍，对旅馆老板的话置若罔闻。

这家破破烂烂的汽车旅馆位于通往Fortuna的必经之路上，在过去的几个月，这座历史悠久的教会城市再一次不幸地被卷入恶魔制造的混乱当中，也许是因为这座城市的地底沉睡着另外一座地狱之门，在意识到无法通过Qliphoth的根部回到魔界之后，那些原本与Qliphoth共生的恶魔从Redgrave长途跋涉来到了这里，将这座重建了不到十年的城市摧毁成一片狼藉。

“一天时间我就能把你们的车修好。”旅馆的老板看着面前两位明显的非正常人，战战兢兢地补充道。

多亏了但丁糟糕的开车技术，妮可的车在一路磕磕碰碰之后成功地报废成一堆冒着黑烟的废铜烂铁，维吉尔几次握住阎魔刀的刀柄又放下，如果但丁不是他们两个之中唯一会开车的那个，他一定会毫无同理之心地给但丁来上一发次元斩，然后像丢一团垃圾一样把他的孪生兄弟从碎了半边的车窗扔出去。好在但丁顽强地开到了目的地——这家汽车旅馆是他们计划的最后一个停留点，从这里再往内就是隔离区，在经历了Redgrave事件之后，人类终于意识到看起来平凡无奇的圣水比起他们无往不利的子弹要有用得多，于是恶魔繁殖能力和圣水配置速度的拉锯战开始了。在但丁和维吉尔从魔界回来之前，这场拉锯战已经延续了长达数月，并且似乎有愈演愈烈的趋势。

但丁接过钥匙，余光看到他的哥哥已经先他一步向房间走去。维吉尔站在走廊昏黄的壁灯下，盯着墙上羽翼和十字组成的标志。魔剑教团的影响力今天依然渗透在Fortune的大街小巷，这些普通人始终虔诚地信仰着斯巴达，即使他们所承受的至少一半的痛苦就来源于此。

“尼禄也曾经是他们中的一员。”但丁从房间里探出半个头来，“事实上他们并没有因为尼禄是斯巴达的后裔而善待他。”

房间内部的装修比他想象的要好一些，典型的上世纪八十年代的风格，旧家具，劣质的装饰画和嗡嗡作响的空调给人一种由衷的亲切感，维吉尔抛下他直接进了浴室，但丁只好坐到吱嘎作响的沙发上，拿起了维吉尔的诗集，尼禄去Fortuna之前把它留在了姬丽叶那里，但丁惊讶地在里面发现了几张小纸片，尼禄在用他只会使用蛮力的小脑瓜努力试图摸清每行诗句的韵律，并且模仿出了几首意味不明的短诗——那个小混蛋可从来没有这么讨好过他，这对父子在某些方面如出一辙，尤其是在对他的态度上。

但丁没有来得及在心里多嘲笑尼禄一会，他头顶的吊灯就在几次闪烁之后彻底熄灭了，小型发电机的电压不太稳定，但丁喊了一声维吉尔的名字，没有得到任何回应，知道维吉尔多半是不想理会他，他从壁橱顶端找来了蜡烛，恶魔不需要光，或许维吉尔比他更清楚他们与生俱来的能力，但是他依然走向黑暗中水声传来的方向，抓住把手，推开了浴室的门。

在玻璃的后面，维吉尔背对着他站在那里，细碎的水珠从他的肩膀上落下，流过线条流畅的腰腹部，没入下方光不能到达的隐秘之处，他的头发湿漉漉地垂在前额上，略微遮住了那双总是看不出情绪的眼睛，让他看起来没有往常那样难以接近。但丁将蜡烛放在洗手池边，一个恶劣的想法突兀地出现在他的大脑内，他转身推开那扇阻隔在他和维吉尔之间的玻璃门，维吉尔因为他冒犯的举动皱紧了眉，但丁对他兄长的脾气了如指掌，他知道维吉尔不会把阎魔刀丢在水汽氤氲的浴室，也不会容忍自己在赤身裸体的情况下和他发生肢体上的冲突，于是他肆无忌惮地用目光掠过对方苍白得几乎透明的皮肤。岁月怜悯地没有在维吉尔的身体上留下过多的痕迹，他看起来和过去几乎没有太大的变化。但丁凑近那张和他一模一样的脸，吻了下去。

维吉尔的嘴唇很柔软，浸满了生水特有的铁锈味，他并没有拒绝这个吻，一点微弱的甜头促使但丁侵入得更深，他掠夺着对方的呼吸，然后维吉尔尖锐的犬齿毫不留情地在他的舌头上留下了一道口子。温热的水将但丁嘴角流下的血稀释成暧昧的粉红色，顺着下颚的弧线浸湿了领口。

一击得手，但丁心满意足地往后退，没等他来得及迈出水池，一个有力的横扫就击中了他的腿。但丁发誓他听见了胫骨碎裂的声音，他在一刹那失去了重心，然后跌了回去，维吉尔的手放在了他的脖颈上，冰冷的指节摩挲着他动脉外部脆弱的皮肤，但丁有那么一瞬间觉得维吉尔会扭断他的脖子，然而维吉尔只是扯着他的衣领把他提了起来，这是一个带着情欲的吻，和刚才纯粹恶作剧性质的不同，在烛光笼罩下半昏暗半明亮的狭窄空间内，维吉尔似乎厌倦了欲拒还迎的游戏，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，舔吮着对方的舌尖。维吉尔很少答应但丁做爱的要求，即使是在魔界，他似乎宁愿用无休止的战斗缓解频繁使用真魔人引起的后遗症，也不愿对着他亲生弟弟那张帅气的脸发情。

“哇哦，你今天还真是主动。”在喘息的间隙，但丁扶住了维吉尔的腰，他感受着指尖传递过来的久违的温暖，露出一个得逞的笑容。

“为什么你张开嘴就只会说出愚蠢的话？”维吉尔不悦地回击道。

他拉开但丁的裤链，将略微抬头的性器从里面解放出来，他的手指顺着硬挺的柱身上下撸动，轻轻摩擦着被涌出的体液填满的沟壑，偶尔他会在但丁喋喋不休的要求之下抚慰一下那两个卵囊，然后因为不耐烦而重重地摁压上敏感的顶端。

在但丁完全硬了之后，他才在这场性事中慢慢掌握回主动权，维吉尔的后穴很紧，即使在魔界的那段时间他尝试了用各种他能想到的东西开拓这个窄小的入口，然而恶魔的恢复能力总是能让每一次做爱都像第一次那样困难，温热的甬道咬住了他的第一根食指，被挤压的皱褶因为异物的闯入而不适地震颤起来，但丁缓慢地抽插着，让温暖的液体能够包裹住他的食指，他仔细地摸索，直到指尖触碰到了一块微微隆起的软肉，维吉尔的闷哼被刻意隐匿在激荡的水流声中，甜腻的汁液却诚实顺着但丁的手腕滴落，拉出一根淫靡的透明丝线。

被唤起的肌肉记忆使得但丁的进出变得顺利了一些，他和维吉尔的第一次发生在十七岁，他们搞得遍体鳞伤，满地都血，仿佛不是在做爱而是在分尸，但也是从那一天起，但丁知道维吉尔内心中存在着和他一样不可告人的东西。

他们彼此憎恶，却也渴求着对方。

但丁喜欢维吉尔的反应，在他身体内人性的部分占据上风之后，维吉尔很少再在做爱中对他露出耻辱或者嘲讽的表情，虽然但丁不得不承认，随时想要反抗的维吉尔操起来非常爽，但是他已经不再会为在维吉尔面前占据了一点上风而洋洋得意。当但丁的第三根手指也能畅通无阻地挤进后穴，维吉尔将额前的碎发重新捋到了后面，放低了身体的重心。

“你可以开始了。”他居高临下地说。

“你一定要用命令的语气说这种话吗？”但丁笑嘻嘻地抱怨道。

他把维吉尔抱向自己，性器随着动作顶进去了半个头，温软潮湿的穴肉立刻涌了上来，温柔地吸吮着他的性器，与后面那张热情洋溢迫不及待的小嘴不同，维吉尔的唇紧紧地抿着，他依然在极力地忍耐。想要得到奖赏可能需要些时间，这恰好是今晚最不缺少的东西。

向深处推进的过程并不顺畅，即使经过了扩张，要将怒张的性器完全吞下依旧是个不小的挑战，如果说但丁还能在生拉硬拽中获得一点快感的话，维吉尔率先感受到的只有几乎被撕碎的疼痛，他能够感觉到但丁的性器破开闭合的软肉，向内深入，发出咕叽咕叽的声响，被撑破的肠壁流出鲜血，混合着粘液和水，沾满了耻骨，泛着诱人的玫瑰色光泽，但丁从他的锁骨亲吻到他的喉结。维吉尔被迫仰起头，带有腥味的水蒸气灌进他的肺里，接连不断的窒息感让他无意识地绞紧了埋在他身体内的滚烫物体。

但丁将维吉尔的腿分得更开，方便让性器更快更深地顶到那一点上，钝痛结束后是零星的快感，起初微弱的酥麻感只是环绕着尾椎，直到来来回回的碾压终于让维吉尔克制不住地颤栗起来，高速抽插的性器将溢出的液体打成粘稠的白沫，不知疲倦地顶撞使得维吉尔的腹部隆起一个令人难堪的凸起。恶魔身体的保护机制开始不受控制地发挥作用，维吉尔的指尖燃起蓝色的光焰，然后蜕变为恶魔的利爪，深深地嵌入但丁的肩胛骨，但丁顺势改变了体位，猛然起身将维吉尔牢牢钉死在墙面上，巨大的力量使得维吉尔背后的瓷砖出现了数条细微的裂痕，也使得性器再次进入到前所未有的深度，维吉尔的呻吟被压抑在喉咙里，转化成几声微弱的呜咽。

没有人教会他们怎么做爱，恶魔的本性促使他们本能地迷恋对方的身体，爱情反而成了可有可无的附加品，曾经的他们能够在做完的下一秒捡起武器，固执地进行把对方杀死以证明自己的可笑举动。以至于现在但丁还常常抱怨过去维吉尔的冷酷无情，虽然维吉尔坚持认为这并不是他一个人的责任，但丁至少要承担其中的一半。

在做爱中分神可能不是一个好主意，但丁不满地在维吉尔的锁骨上留下了一个牙印，他加快了速度，将精液射进了对方的身体里。维吉尔的胸膛在高潮中剧烈地起伏着，他的意识被冲得支离破碎，又艰难地重新拼凑回一个整体。但丁温柔地亲吻着他的眼睛，他被抱了起来，离开了浴室，回到了床上，一个长方形的坚硬物体磕到了他的后腰，维吉尔从身体下面把它抽了出来，是但丁之前放在那里的诗集，维吉尔没有翻开它，但丁凑了过来，将下巴埋在维吉尔的颈窝里，给他读尼禄写的诗。

“如果黑色的秽土让初生的花朵凋零，我愿为挚爱的玫瑰穿过地狱的门扉。”他闷闷地笑着，用一种严肃又奇怪的语调反复念着，年轻的小情侣的爱情总是让他觉得既可爱又招人羡慕，维吉尔从不会对他坦率地表露爱意，他也不会说那些华丽复杂的俳句，但是他们又的确爱着对方，这种爱很不符合常理， 或许没有对方他们能活得更好，这种混合着亲情，占有欲以及不和的爱像是杂乱的荆棘，碰到一点养料就会在他们的血管里肆意地生长。

维吉尔赞赏尼禄学习不擅长的东西的精神，雏鸟第一次挥动翅膀总是令人欣喜的，但是那些笨拙的句子在但丁嘴里就变了味，看到维吉尔愈加不耐烦的表情，但丁很识时务地闭了嘴，他抱住维吉尔，如同可怕的雷雨迫使年幼的双子紧紧依偎在一起，长久的分别终于让他们像即将死去的溺水者，再度牢牢地抓住了对方。

—End—


End file.
